Stephanie Parker
by In The Name Of Reading
Summary: What hope is left for those who've lost. Who never once were loved? Could this be the turning of the tides?


You know of Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Paravati Patill. You know of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Don't you think it's strange that you haven't heard of any one else? Don't you think there would be more than three girls in fifth year that are in the Gryffindor house? Well there are, or shall I say there is one more: me. 

My name is Stephanie Parker and as I said before I am in the Gryffindor fifth year. You may not have heard of me and if you have I'd be surprised. I'm a C+ student so I'm not acknowledged for being smart. That's Hermione Granger's job isn't it? To be smart? On the topic of Hermione you may think she had it rough the first couple months of first year well that was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to me. Being made fun of is one thing, having your existence go unnoticed is another. Hermione was lucky her problems only lasted her a couple months, try being ignored for 5 years.

I have a secret too. One that hurts and is every day reopened. Professor Severus Snape is my father. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I get average marks in his class; neither abysmal nor brilliant. He doesn't call on me in class though and I don't think anyone notices either. Perhaps he thinks that if I open my mouth the truth will be found out. The truth. Isn't that a funny word? There is no truth for everything is biased on point of view. One person may believe he is in the right when from another's perspective he is in the wrong. But the undeniable truth in my case is that my 'parents' were a fling, a one night stand involving two people with screwed up lives trying to find solace or even distraction in one night of pleasure. I was the result. 'Dad' knew I was alive and sent child support but was never very active in my life. Mom suffered from depression and started taking drugs. She overdosed when I was six; I was the one who found her. I was sent to my father's mother and she raised me the way she raised my father: with no love just a sense of duty.

I look like my mother yet I have my father's black eyes. Those eyes are just like my grandmother's so I'll always associate them with ill will. I have mousy brown hair, a small nose and a long neck. I am short from my age and I am in-between in figure. Nothing worth admiring, nothing that can be drastically made fun of.

As I said before I have a C+ average. The strange thing is that I practically live in the library. I sit in a little corner where I struggle to do my homework. Yes homework and magic is a struggle that is something which in my opinion did nothing to help me in the situation with my grandmother. Darkness is my only ally. I can stalk the corridors at night when I am avoiding the tower without being caught. I don't even think my dorm mates know I exist. I wake up at six when they are still snoring away and have finished breakfast as well as retreated to the library by the time they even get up.

I am more knowledgeable than most really think. I may have poor grades but I have a natural intuition about things. I am also always in the right place at the right time to gather some piece of information. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger think they are the only students who know of Sirius Black's innocence. They don't realize how careless they are with their information. I don't know everything nor do I pretend to. I hate knowing only half of the story.

I feel like a hollow, empty shell. I don't particularly have an interest in anything. No crush, no hobby, no sport. I'm not even sure I've been to a quiddich match. I don't go to Hogsmead; it seems to be a waist of time since I have no one to go with. I do read but not because I enjoy it. It seems to leave me even more empty but the emptier I am the less there is of me to hurt.

I doubt the teachers know I exist. Never in all my days in Hogwarts have I ever been asked a question. Not even by professor Lupin who was supposedly fair to everyone. Dumbledore who is supposed to have an interest in all his pupils doesn't even glance in my direction. I suppose he has to many other things on his hands. You must think that someone must know my name since I was after all sorted by the sorting hat but even that was strange. I remember it so clearly…

__

Hmm, yes, very interesting…

You want to be different from your relatives,

My oh my you have seen hardships

Well that's all there is to it….

GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!

Not much said at all and none of it was clear. I am not brave or anything and yet here I am in Gryffindor house where even my own peers ignore me. I can't really blame them; I'm not pretty and I'm clumsy, I have bad grades and I am a loner.

Tomorrow is the beginning of the Christmas holidays. My grandmother is sick so I will staying here this Christmas. I'm actually nervous because this will be the first Christmas I have ever spent with my father under the same roof whether or not that roof cover billions of square feet. I know I won't get a Christmas present from him. I have never gotten one before so I doubt he'll start now. I don't even want a present from him so I don't know why on earth I'm mentioning it. I have a feeling Christmas will be just as lonely as usual.

***

A/N That's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and be brutally honest. Tell me if I should fix up my mechanics or think about word choice. Do I need to improve my spelling? Does thins have a good plot? I want the truth people. Please tell my what you think and if you have a story you've written that you'd like to recommend by all means do so. I'll read and review it. If you want to talk to me email me at kittycat_kid@yahoo.ca and if you want to instant message tell me and I'll give you the information. Is that okay? I really hope you like this and I want this to be a story I finish so the more reviews the more incentive I get to continue. By all means read the other stories I've written and review! Thankyou!- steph

By the way I used the name Stephanie in the story because it's so common where I live. I believe this year (my eighth grade) is the first year since grade one that there hasn't been at least one Stephanie in my class. I wanted her to have a common name but I'm thinking of changing it. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K Rowling whether she'd like it or not. I know I've disgraced her work but I need to write and this is the first real plot I've had in a long time so I hope she doesn't mind. That all said and done I'll just hope I am not sued even thought I don't think J.K.R would sue anyone who just wanted to write.


End file.
